


there was an incident

by morbidsama



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, joey is in the hospital but its ok, this isnt edited at all LOL sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidsama/pseuds/morbidsama
Summary: i was at my friends apartment and we had a fanfic writing contest. the time limit was 15 mins so this isnt great.jonouchi gets hurt and asks for kaiba.





	there was an incident

Kaiba was in a meeting when the news came. A wide-eyed secretary knocked on the door of the meeting room gently, and Kaiba made sure that the secretary knew he was irritated with the interruption. However, when the secretary called him out into the hallway instead of announcing the message to the meeting room, his anger dropped along with his stomach.  
  
“Sir, we just got a call from Yugi Mutou. Normally I wouldn’t interrupt, but… there’s been an incident. Jonouchi Katsuya has been hospitalized. He’s asking to see you.”  
  
_Jonouchi… is asking… to see me?_  
  
He felt numb. Aside from the fact that one of his friends (even if he’d admit it ever so grudgingly) was hospitalized, why the hell was Jou asking to see him of all people?  
  
“Thank you,” he replied robotically, turning on his heel and sticking his head into the meeting room. “I’m very sorry, but something extremely important has come up. I will send Mokuba to follow up with you. Please excuse me.”  
  


\--------

Kaiba took the train to the hospital. He couldn’t bear for anyone to know what was going on. On the ride there, he thought the situation over, but still couldn’t come up with a reason for why Jonouchi would want to see him.

Walking into the room was bizarre, because when Kaiba entered, everyone else left. Anzu and Honda filed out quickly and quietly, and as Yugi passed him by, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Jonouchi.”

“Kaiba,” Jou responded, his voice sounding weak. “Good to see ya, rich boy.”

_“What happened?”_

“Well, dunno if I ever told ya this, but I used to be in with some real bad people. They came lookin’ for me, and they found me pretty good too.”

“Why did you…?”

“Don’t ask that. Just c’mere.”

Kaiba approached the hospital bed cautiously, leaning down so that their faces were level. Jou mustered his strength enough to raise his own arm and grab onto Kaiba’s. He started to pull back, but despite his state, Jou’s grip was surprisingly strong. He let Jou drape Kaiba’s arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t get jumpy on me. I ain’t gonna die, but I’ll be recoverin’ for a while. Just… stay with me.”

Kaiba didn’t have it in him to argue. He left his arm where it was, and they passed time in silence, one boy holding the other as if he could transfer his own good health into Jonouchi’s body. Eventually, Jou fell asleep. Kaiba didn’t move.

Somehow, Jou being a sleep talker wasn’t surprising. What was, though, was what he mumbled.

“Seto…”

Kaiba’s breath caught in his throat. Ever so quietly, so he wouldn’t wake the other boy, he answered.

“Katsuya.”


End file.
